SURPRISES, SURPRISES!
by edwardbloom
Summary: Alors que la journée d'Hermione commençait bien, Draco Malfoy trouve LE moyen de la ridiculiser devant ses camarades. Pour se calmer, McGonagall lui conseille d'extérioriser. Seulement, la préfète des Gryffondors ne l'entend pas de la même manière que son
1. Chapter 1

SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S)

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S) !**

Alors que la journée d'Hermione commençait bien, Draco Malfoy trouve LE moyen de la ridiculiser devant ses camarades. Pour se calmer, McGonagall lui conseille d'extérioriser. Seulement, la préfète des Gryffondors ne l'entend pas de la même manière que son professeur...

Cette histoire se passe pendant la dernière année de nos héros, mais ne tient pas compte des derniers événements du Tome 6. De plus, je ne sais pas encore si on verra apparaître Lord Voldemort, donc vous pouvez considérer que c'est le calme plat dans le monde sorcier…

Chapitre 1 : On sait quand ça commence…

Justement, cette histoire a commencé ce Mardi matin, entre le cours d'Enchantements et de Métamorphose.

Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 18 ans, se dirigeait tranquillement vers son prochain cours, perdue dans ses pensées. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves discutaient joyeusement, en déambulant dans les larges couloirs de l'Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle marchait les yeux dans le vague, et les bras chargés de livres (en fait, ceux qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire rentrer dans son sac !). Elle ne vit donc pas Draco Malfoy caché derrière une statue, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur son visage. C'était bientôt le moment qu'il attendait avec impatiente et appréhension.

Quand la jeune fille passa à sa hauteur, il sauta sur l'occasion.

- BOUH !

Qui aurait cru que ce serait si drôle ? Hermione s'était mise à sautiller et à hurler si fort que tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle. Elle avait jeté ses livres, agitant ses mains en l'air, toujours en hurlant, si bien qu'ils lui étaient retombés sur les pieds. Elle hurla plus fort encore, sous les yeux éberlués de ses camarades. La jeune fille maudissait Malfoy, qui était actuellement en train d'essayer de se rattraper à la statue pour ne pas mourir de rire par terre.

Les cris de la jeune fille avaient alerté les professeurs, dont McGonagall et Snape, qui se rendait aux cachots. McGonagall regardait avec effarement son élève préférée proférer des jurons, tandis qu'un rictus mauvais s'étirait sur les lèvres du Maître des Potions.

- Miss Granger, voyons, veuillez cesser ce comportement indigne d'une jeune fille, préfète de Gryffondor qui plus est ! J'enlève 20 points pour votre conduite effrontée. Vous me décevez Miss Granger ! Vous autres, suivez-moi et entrez en classe ! Et vite ! Ajouta sèchement la vieille professeure de Métamorphose.

Et elle partit d'un pas vif, suivie des Gryffondors et des autres élèves qui poursuivaient en Métamorphose pour leurs Aspics.

Quand à elle, Hermione Granger fixait encore furieusement Malfoy qui avait réussi à calmer son fou rire mais qui affichait désormais un petit sourire satisfait. Son regard alternait entre le directeur des Serpentards et sa probable future victime. Le couloir était maintenant presque vide, seulement occupé par les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui attendaient pour entrer en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Miss Granger, Grinça Snape, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous croyez tout permis en cours que vous devez en faire de même dans les couloirs de cette école. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite ! De plus, les insultes à Mr Malfoy vous coûteront également 20 points. J'ajouterai aussi une retenue de deux heures ce soir à 20h00 pour avoir choqué plusieurs élèves, dont certains respectables, qui ne se remettront certainement pas de votre comportement de petite charretière ! N'est-ce pas Mr Malfoy ?

- Ou… Oui Professeur. Répondit-il avec un air affecté.

- Est-ce assez clair pour vous, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Et-Je-Méprise-Les-Sources-De-La-Connaissance ? Dit-il en regardant les livres éparpillés aux pieds d'Hermione.

- Oui, Professeur Snape. Lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avant de jeter un regard noir à Malfoy, ramasser les livres, et courir jusqu'au cours de Métamorphose.

- Tu me le paieras, Malfoy, sois en sûr ! Murmura-t-elle avant de frapper à la porte.

La voie de McGonagall se fit entendre et elle pénétra dans la salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et Hermione prit conscience du ridicule de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle rejoignit prestement sa place aux côtés de Ron et Harry et suivit le cours avec attention, tentant d'ignorer les regards surpris, amusés, ou moqueurs que lui lançaient ses camarades.

Le reste du cours fût tendu. Hermione se montrait plus concentrée que jamais et ne levait les yeux que pour lire les instructions au tableau et regarder les démonstrations d'une McGonagall déçue, qui ne lui accordait pas un regard. A la fin de la classe, Hermione prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, faisant signe à Harry et Ron de ne pas l'attendre et de lui garder une place à côté d'eux à la table des Gryffondors pour le déjeuner. Une fois que tout le monde eu quité la salle, elle s'avança tête baissée vers sa directrice de maison. Elle toussotta pour attirer son attention, alors que celle-ci se retirait dans son bureau.

- Miss Granger ?

- Hum… Professeur, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… J'étais préoccupée et… d'une certaine manière, il fallait que ça sorte. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… Cependant, je vous certifie que cela ne se reproduira plus Professeur.

- Certes. Mais pensez bien que vous n'êtes pas le seule à avoir des soucis Miss Granger. Vous devriez peut être songer à un moyen moins… bruyant d'extérioriser. Même si vous avez beaucoup de travail, vous pouvez toujours plus investir dans votre rôle de préfète, ce qui rendrait ainsi service à toute l'école. Je compte cependant sur vous pour ne pas vous défouler sur des élèves qui ne le méritent pas.

- Oui Professeur.

- Au revoir, Miss Granger.

Et le professeur de Métamorphose la laissa là, seule, dans la salle de classe vide. A pas lents, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son repas. Elle irait ensuite à la bibliothèque, pour réviser le cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle avait dans moins d'une heure.

Elle s'installa devant un Ron et un Harry perplexes, et se servit un peu de légumes et un grand verre d'eau. Ses « aventures »lui avaient coupé l'appétit. En plus, elle était sûre que la plupart des élèves étaient en train de parler d'elle en la montrant du doigt. Elle commença à manger, jetant de temps à autres des regards aux élèves de sa maison, qui ne se privaient pas non plus de se moquer d'elle.

L'ambiance était lourde et silencieuse, aussi elle ne s'attarda pas, et quitta la table après avoir lancé un « A tout à l'heure » manquant de vigueur.

A cette heure-ci, la bibiothèque était presque déserte, à l'exeption de quelques Serdaigles de septième année. Elle s'installa à l'écart et sortit ses affaires. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, respira un grand coup, et commença à reviser, prendre des notes dans son livre et faire des fiches de synthèse en prévision des examens de fin d'année. Elle pourrait toujours les compléter après le cours. L'heure approchait d'ailleurs, et elle ne voulait pas être en retard et donner aux autres des raisons supplémentaires de se moquer. Elle s'était assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui !

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, était (et c'état bien connu !) le cours le plus ennuyeux du programme scolaire ! Aussi, alors que Harry et Ron était en train de jouer aux Morpions version Sorcier, elle réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit McGonagall.

« Extérioriser », c'était facile à dire, mais on allait la prendre pour une folle ! Rectification, on la prenait déjà pour une folle ! D'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Le professeur de Métamorphose lui avait toujours parue juste et équitable, mais là, il y avait erreur sur le fautif… D'accord, elle avait hurlé dans les couloirs et c'était interdit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait torturé Malfoy, ou étranglé des Première Année ! Remarque, pour extérioriser, rien de mieux qu'un peu d'activité physique : un Malfoy tous les matins, et hop ! la forme est de retour !

Vu de l'extérieur, les élèves commençaient sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Premièrement, Hermione Granger, préfète des Gryffondors, n'était pas en train d'ordonner à ses meilleurs amis de cesser leurs jeux puérils pour écouter le cours. Deuxièment, Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de l'école, n'était pas en train d'écouter le cours. Et troisièmement, Hermione Granger, la voie de la raison et de l'entendement (jusqu'à ce matin, en fait), souriait sans raisons apparentes, les yeux levés vers un point quelconque. Quelque chose de bizarre était en marche, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Soudain, Hermione sembla prendre conscience qu'elle était en cours, que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement et qu'elle souriait toute seule. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise, jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à Ron et Harry toujours occupés à jouer, et commença à griffoner à toute allure sur son parchemin, pendant que le professeur Binns, impertubable, continuait de réciter son cours d'une voie monotone.

A la fin des deux heures assommantes, Hermione rejoignit ses amis. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. La seule fois où ils avaient vu Hermione dans cet état était en troisième année, quand elle avait giflé Malfoy et avait brusquement et définitivement quitté le cours de Divinination. La jeune fille marchait avec la dignité qu'il lui restait. Droite comme un piquet, le regard déterminé, il ne lui tardait qu'une seule chose : rentrer dans sa chambre (selon elle le seul avantage de préfète, avec la fierté qui allait avec), s'allonger quelques instants pour se vider la tête et faire ses devoirs pour oublier. Oublier qu'elle s'était ridiculisée (enfin, Malfoy l'avait un peu aidée) deux fois, qu'elle avait fait perdre un bon nombre de points à sa maison, qu'elle avait le soir même une retenue avec Snape, et qu'elle n'allait surement pas se coucher de bonne heure car il lui resterait encore ses devoirs de préfète à effectuer…

Elle laissa donc Ron et Harry dans les couloirs, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment motivés pour lui parler… Elle se dirigea vers sa chmbre, réprimendant au passage des élèves qui courraient dans les couloirs. Une fois arrivée, elle jeta ses affaires au pied de son bureau, et s'écroula sans grâce sur son lit. « Quelle journée ! ». Elle resta là quelques temps, et se leva avant de s'endormir pour de bon, s'installa à son bureau, et commença à rédiger son essai de Métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine. Son devoir achevé, elle enchaîna avec la pratique des sorts que le professeur Flitwick leur avait donné à apprendre et à maîtriser pour le Vendredi suivant. Elle fit ensuite ses fiches de révisions de Métamorphose, Défence contre les Forces du Mal, et Arithmancie.

Une fois que tous ces cours furent appris parfaitement, elle regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant trop tard pour aller dîner, et elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard à la retenue avec le professeur de Potions. Elle prit alors sa baguette, et se dirigea vers les cachots, seulement éclairés par la faible lumière des torches accrochées aux murs.

Elle avait dix minutes d'avance, mais avec Snape, il valait mieux ça que d'être en retard. Le Maître des Potions était connu pour être sadique, ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de lui donner des occasions supplémentaires pour montrer que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée.

A peine s'était-elle appuyée contre le mur qu'elle aperçu une ombre au coin du couloir. Mais ce n'était pas celle de Snape, elle était plus petite et plus fine. Elle entendit ensuite les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient, puis elle vit la silouhette de Draco Malfoy, marchant fièrement vers elle, affichant un sourire goguenard.

- Alors, Granger, t'as pas trop peur dans le noir ? Remarque, tout à l'heure, c'était pas mal, j'aurais dû mieux prévoir ta réaction et appeler la Gazette du Sorcier pour faire un reportage sur « l'influence du Survivant sur ses amis : la pression est trop forte ! ». Je vois ça d'ici !

- Tais-toi Malfoy. Je te conseille de faire attention à toi dans les jours qui suivent…

- Des menaces, Granger ?

- Oui, des menaces Miss Granger ?

Snape était là, et apparemment il n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur conversation. Sa tête dépassait de la porte des cachots, et il semblait l'attendre, son visage affichait un sourire mauvais.

Hermione rentra alors dans la salle, jetant au passage un regard noir à Malfoy, tout en pensant à une manière de se venger en toute impunité, si possible. Snape referma la porte derrière elle et tendit la main pour qu'elle lui donne sa baguette. Elle devait faire le ménage dans la pièce, et à en juger par l'état de celle-ci, il n'avait dû avoir aujourd'hui que des élèves aussi doués que Neville pour faire exploser son chaudron. Elle allait y passer des heures. Au moins, elle aurait pleinement le temps de réfléchir au problème Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S)

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S) !**

Chapitre 2: I will have vengeance, I will have salvation…

Le maître des Potions revint trois heures plus tard, et lui rendit sa baguette après avoir minuscieusement inspecté tous les recoins de la salle. Elle avait passé sa soirée à récurer la salle de Potions, les tables, ranger les ingrédients, étiqueter les fioles, et classer les livres de la bibliothèque personnelle de Snape par thèmes et par ordre alphabétique.

En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à sa vengeance (où à son « juste retour des choses » comme elle préférait l'appeler), trop occupée à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cependant, elle devait bien avouer que passer sa soirée à ruminer sur Snape, Malfoy et même McGonagall tout en s'acharnant sur les tâches ancrées sur les tables de préparation était un bon moyen d' « extérioriser ».

Toujours est-il qu'en sortant des cachots ce soir-là, Hermione Granger avait les mains dans un piteux état : bêtement, elle avait oublié de prendre avec elle ses gants en peau de dragon, qui lui auraient évité toutes ses ampoules…

Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse sa ronde dans le château, et avec un peu de chance, aucun élève ne serait dehors après le couvre-feu (dépassé depuis plus de deux heures), et elle pourrait enfin regagner sa chambre pour savourer un repos bien mérité… Mais elle devait d'abord aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour voir quelle partie du château lui avait été assignée ce soir, et voir si elle pouvait aider quelques élèves à finir leurs devoirs. Ca la dégoûtait de voir que les plus jeunes profitaient du fait qu'elle soit une bonne élève pour lui faire faire leurs devoirs en faisant passer ça pour son rôle de préfète… « Ah les jeunes… ». Elle était vraiment peu fière de l'attitude des jeunes Gryffondors ces temps-ci : d'abord ils n'écoutaient pas en cours et faisaient perdre des points à leur maison ; ensuite elle devait pratiquement leur faire leurs devoirs pour ne pas qu'ils aient des retenues ; et pour la remercier, ils se moquaient d'elle dès qu'elle faisait un pas de travers… Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, et vite !

En pénétrant dans sa salle commune, Hermione eu la satisfaction de constater qu'il ne restait plus aucun Première et Seconde Année. Elle se dirigea alors vers le tableau d'affichage et nota le secteur qu'elle devrait surveiller. Elle en aurait au moins pour deux heures, vu l'étendue de la zone à quadriller : toute l'aile ouest, la tour d'Astronomie, ainsi que les cachots. Le sort s'acharnait sur elle…

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre, mit son écharpe (elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'attraper un rhume en plus !) et vérifia que son insigne de préfète était épinglé bien en évidence sur son uniforme. Elle était prête pour affronter sa ronde et les élèves récalcitrants qui allaient avec…

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'elle patrouillait dans les couloirs de l'aile ouest, et la « pêche avait été bonne ». Elle avait surpris plusieurs élèves, notament quelques Première Année de Gryffondor, se baladant dans les couloirs, prévoyant un quelconque plan idiot pour rendre la vie impossible au concierge Rusard et à sa chatte Miss Teigne. En somme, rien de bien spirituel… Sur le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie, elle avait aussi réprimendé quelques élèves plus âgés, des Serpentards, qui étaient d'humeur taquine. Dès qu'elle les avait repéré, ils avaient essayé de lui faire perdre son sang-froid en l'imitant, elle, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, d'autant qu'ils l'imitaient parfaitement bien et qu'ils se rendaient compte que la préfète ne savait pas comment réagir.

Pour Hermione Granger, sa journée ne pouvait vraiment pas être pire. Et tout ça était de sa faute : si elle avait fait plus attention ce matin, elle n'aurait pas été surprise de la sorte, et ne se serait jamais laissée aller à ce comportement digne d'une hystérique, telles ses camarades de Gryffondor Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Non, Hermione Granger était une jeune fille équilibrée, avec la tête bien ancrée sur les épaules, et les pieds sur terre, pas du tout du genre à hurler dans les couloirs d'une école. Elle était une jeune fille sérieuse : meilleure élève de sa promotion et préfète qui plus est. Préfète de Gryffondor. Le courage, c'était son domaine ! Alors ce n'était certainement pas une poignée de Serpentards, plus jeunes qu'elle en plus, qui allait lui faire peur et la déstabiliser. En conséquence, elle leur donna une heure de retenue chacun, et retira cinq points à chaque élève.

La Gryffondor allait déjà un peu mieux : c'est ce qui s'appelait joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Elle « s'investissait de manière visible dans son rôle de préfète », et en plus elle trouvait là une (maigre certes) satisfaction en se disant qu'elle contrariait Malfoy et le profeseur Snape !

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la tour d'Astronomie, aussi elle passa directement à l'inspection des cachots, en espérant ne rencontrer personne : l'appel de son lit commençait à prendre le pas sur son sens du devoir et les émotions de la journée avaient eu raison de son entrain.

En passant près de l'endroit présumé de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle entendit de drôles de bruits derrière une tapisserie. Agacée, elle s'avança à pas de loup et se prépara à découvrir la source de ce trouble, quand elle entendit un gloussement suivi de bruits de succion. Maintenant totalement énervée, elle s'apprétait à sévir quand elle surprit des bruissements et un murmure qui la fit réfléchir :

- Draco, pas ici…

Et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Draco à Poudlard. Si la jeune fille avait bien compris, Draco Malfoy, le respnsable de sa journée pitoyable était caché en charmante compagnie hors de sa salle commune. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger… Surprendre Malfoy dans une situation comprométente était relativement tentant : elle imaginait déjà la tête qu'il aurait quand il verrait qu'il était découvert. Il pâlirait, si c'était encore possible, et essaierait de cacher les « élans » de son corps. Puis elle hésitait. Est-ce qu'il se tiendrait droit en essayant de rassembler toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et la regarderait avec un air méprisant, ou bien est-ce qu'il bondirait hors du petit refuge dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés pour lui hurler dessus et essayer de l'intimider dans le but de lui faire garder le silence ? Si jamais Pansy Parkinson apprenait que son Draco Malfoy la trompait (et qui l'ignorait encore à part elle ?), Malfoy ne serait plus « l'héritier » des Malfoy bien longtemps…

Toute cette histoire allait encore durer des heures, et elle ne serait pas couchée avant le début des classes le lendemain matin. A tous les coups, Malfoy allait la séquestrer pour qu'elle comprenne bien qu'elle ne devait parler sous aucun prétexte, et elle, elle était fatiguée. Vraiment très fatiguée.

En plus, que gagnerait-elle à surprendre Malfoy avec une de ses « amies intimes et plus car affinités » ? Non, vraiment, pas grand-chose. Personne à part elle, et Merlin sait qu'elle en avait envie, ne pourrait les voir et il lui en voudrait seulement à elle. Et en plus, la mauvaise image mentale lui pourrirait la nuit, si nuit il y avait…

Ayant suffisament anticipé la probable scène qui aurait eu lieu si elle s'était « investie à fond dans son devoir de préfète », Hermione Granger retourna dans sa chambre, après avoir entendu Malfoy murmurer d'une voie rauque :

- Si, ici, et tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre…

Trop tard pour la mauvaise image mentale…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, la préfète des Gryffondors n'avait pas vraiment les yeux en face des trous. Elle s'était réveillée en retard, s'était préparée en retard, et était arrivée dans la Grande Salle … en retard. Et elle avait faim ! Son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner de la veille, et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'appétit… Elle qui ne mangeait que rarement le matin aurait presque pu rivaliser avec une version féminine de Ronald Weasley, réputé pour sa chevelure écarlate, ses taches de rousseur et sa gloutonnerie. Malheuresement pour elle, Hermione Granger ne pu pas profiter bien longtemps de son petit déjeuner. En effet, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début des cours. Elle se fit donc une petite réserve de toasts, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les cachots où elle avait double cours de Potions.

La plupart de ses camarades étaient déjà là, tous appuyés contre le mur, parlant entre eux. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron, et les salua rapidement. Elle jetait des regards fréquents aux autres élèves, vérifiant s'ils discutaient encore de l'événement de la veille.

Harry et Ron, même s'ils la connaissaient bien, avaient rarement vu Hermione s'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune fille au dîner le jour précédent, pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ce que les gens disaient à son propos. Elle avait bien fait. Les élèves n'avaient parlé que de ça : « Hermione Granger… hystérique… elle hurlait comme une dingue… ma tante connaissait quelqu'un comme elle qui a fini à Sainte-Mangouste… pété un câble… » Et cela avait duré toute la soirée. Même eux, on les regardait bizarement parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. Finalement, ils s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire et rester proches d'elle, juste au cas où…

Le professeur Snape les fit entrer quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, et les trois Gryffondors se placèrent comme à leur habitude au fond de la salle. Snape n'était pas de bonne humeur (il l'était rarement) et leur confia un travail très difficile, qui, comme il se plaisait à le répéter, ferait un merveilleux sujet d'examen. Ils devaient préparer un onguent cicatrisant, et la préparation des ingrédients était si précise qu'on pouvait rater sa potion avant même de l'avoir réellement commencée !

Alors que Ron était allé au fond de la salle chercher une corne de licorne, que Harry lisait attentivement les consignes sur son livre et qu'Hermione hâchait des feuilles de thé, Draco Malfoy entra précipitament dans la classe, avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard. Le maître des Potions lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Quand Hermione leva les yeux de sa préparation, ce fut pour apercevoir un Draco Malfoy fatigué. Le visage tiré, les yeux plus petits qu'à l'habitude, de faibles cernes, et les cheveux en désordre. Celui-ci prit enfin conscience d'être observé avec attention, par personne d'autre que la préfète Hermione Granger. Il afficha alors un sourire narquois, et prit place à côté d'un de ses camarades de Serpentard. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille le lacha des yeux pour retourner à sa préparation. Harry et Ron se moquaient de Malfoy, se racontant qu'une de ses « poupées » avait dû l'épuiser jusque tard dans la nuit. Hermione pensait que, pour une fois, ce n'étaient pas des rumeurs infondées…

Finalement, leur potion fut un échec, comme toutes les autres de la classe. Ron avait maloncontresement versé un gramme supplémentaire de poudre de corne de licorne dans le chaudron, et malgré tous les efforts d'Hermione, la potion n'avait pas la bonne teinte et était plus liquide que prévue.

A la fin de la classe, Hermione rangea ses affaires pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque avec Ron, Harry, et quelques autres Gryffondors. Elle avait décidé d'élaborer un plan « Malfoy » pendant l'heure de libre qu'elle avait avant d'aller en cours de Botanique. Les autres réviseraient ou feraient semblant, pendant qu'elle se creuserait la cervelle pour trouver l'idée qui ferait passer à Malfoy l'envie de s'en prendre de nouveau à elle.

Elle cherchait quelque chose de douloureux, d'humiliant, quelque chose qui puisse égaler sa propre humiliation, celle qui la faisait passer pour une folle devant toute l'école et lui avait coûté cher en points et en dignité : elle avait tout de même écopé d'une retenue, elle : Hermione Granger !

C'est pourquoi elle cherchait les points faibles de Malfoy, cachée derrière un livre de Runes Anciennes, pendant que les garçons parlaient filles ouvertement devant elle. Mais elle s'en moquait : elle avait plus important à faire que d'écouter un débat enragé sur le port du soutien-gorge de Lavande Brown…

Donc, pour en revenir à son plan, la liste des points faibles de Malfoy, susceptibles d'être exploités, se résumait pour l'instant à trois éléments:

- la peur et/ou la lâcheté

- le surnom de « fouine » et ce qui a rapport avec le professeur Maugrey

- les filles et/ou Pansy Parkinson

Le top du top, niveau démoniaque, serait de réunir les points évoqués ci-dessus pour savourer sa vengence bien méritée. Mais Hermione avait beau retourner ces éléments dans tous les sens, rien !

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant d'avoir à partir vers les serres, aussi Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires, qui ne lui avaient pas servies à grand-chose, l'esprit toujours occupé par le cas Malfoy.

- Mais je te dis que j'ai trouvé un des soutien-gorge de Lavande dans la table de chevet de Seamus ! N'est-ce pas vieux ? Petit fripon !!

Dean Thomas jeta un regard provocateur au dénommé Seamus, qui se redressait déjà dans un élan de fierté virile. Harry, Ron et Neville semblaient surpris, ils n'avaient pas souvenir d'avoir croisé Lavande Brown dans leur dortoir récemment.

Hermione était habituée à ce genre de conversation : en une heure, ils n'avaient pas discuté d'autres choses que des soutien-gorge et de la vie sexuelle apparemment intensive de Lavande Brown.

- Les garçons… Se répétait-elle désespérement. Les garçons ne changeront jamais…

Puis, comme sortie de nulle part, l'Idée lui apparue.

- Seamus, est-ce que tu as toujours le soutien-gorge de Lavande ?


	3. Chapter 3

SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S)

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S) !**

Chapitre 4: Half the fun is to plan the plan…

Hermione était à présent dans son dortoir. Elle venait de terminer ses devoirs pour la prochaine semaine : en effet, si elle voulait mettre son plan à execution, autant avoir le plus de temps libre possible, au moins pour avoir une bonne planification et être sûre de ne pas rater son coup. Elle était seule à son bureau, ses autres camarades étaient actuellement en train de discuter dans la salle commune ou de faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque. C'était une chance, jamais elle n'aurait pu réfléchir au calme avec Lavande et Parvati discutant sans cesse, ou l'interrompant pour qu'elle les aide à rédiger leurs essais de Défence contre les Forces du Mal pour le Lundi suivant. Et puis de toute façon, son plan incluait de façon assez importante le soutien-gorge d'une de ses camarades, alors autant faire preuve de discrétion…

Elle avait d'ailleurs bien avancé. Elle avait trouvé l'idée globale, était en possession du « point fort » de son plan, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à régler les menus détails, c'est-à-dire trouver du Polynectar, et réfléchir au moment opportun.

Pour le Polynectar, il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard, et elle n'aurait ni la témérité d'en préparer à nouveau, ni la patience d'attendre le mois entier qu'imposait sa concoction. Elle devrait donc se fournir à l'extérieur… Mais comment faire venir une potion si surveillée dans un château si surveillé ? Cela revenait à importer des substances illégales dans l'école. Il aurait fallu demander à des spécialistes… Mais en fait, Hermione Granger connaissait des spécialistes ; c'était surtout l'idée de faire appel à eux qui l'agaçait : ils voudraient savoir le pourquoi du comment, et sûrement s'en mêler. Or, c'était une vengeance personnelle.

Elle devait aussi réfléchir à l'aboutissement de son plan machiavélique. « Quand, où, comment ? » étaient à présent ajoutés à sa feuille « Malfoy », celle où étaient inscrits ses points faibles, ainsi que quelques autres petites annotations…

Le repas allait bientôt être servi, aussi Hermione rangea-t-elle ses affaires dans son sac : elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque que quelqu'un découvre son plan. Non seulement sa vengence serait gâchée, mais en plus une des personnes susceptibles de le découvrir était concernée (elle se voyait assez mal expliquer à Lavande pourquoi elle avait besoin de son soutien-gorge), et pour finir, elle était préfète de Gryffondor et ce qui n'était pas permi aux autres élèves serait dit fois plus puni si l'on remontait jusqu'à elle : elle risquait un renvoi pur et simple de l'école.

Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la salle commune. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ils étaient en train de travailler : enfin, leurs affaires étaient sorties et Harry tenait une plume à la main. Ron semblait plongé dans son texte de Défence contre les Forces du Mal, car ses sourcils étaient froncés comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils levèrent le nez de leurs devoirs et elle s'affala dans le sofa à côté de Ron. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et étira ses jambes sur les genoux de Harry. Elle aurait très bien pu s'endormir dans cette position si Ron ne s'était pas rappelé que c'était l'heure du dîner et n'avait pas bondi pour sortir précipitemment de la salle, leur criant qu'il leur gardait des places. Hermione attendit que Harry range ses affaires et celles de son ami, et qu'il les monte dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient toujours avec Neville, Dean, et Seamus.

Quand il redescendit quelques instants plus tard, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, vers laquelle se pressaient déjà quelques élèves affamés, si bien qu'Hermione dû leur rappeler qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs, et encore moins dans les escaliers. Harry affichait un souire narquois : il était persuadé que plus tard son amie serait une vraie mère-poule…

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils avisèrent Ron, entouré de plats multiples, en grande conversation avec un Seamus Finnigan dans le même état que lui. Hermione et Harry se placèrent à ses côtés, tout en évitant les grands bras de Ron qui se baladaient au gré de sa discussion enflammée. Harry se servit à manger pendant qu'Hermione tentait de décoder les mots qui sortaient de la bouche pleine de Ron : il était encore et toujours en train de parler de Quiddich…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Grande Salle était pleine d'élèves, et tous les professeurs étaient présents. On n'entendait plus que le tintement des couverts et la rumeur des conversations, de moins en moins forte à mesure que les estomacs s'emplissaient et que la fatigue de la journée se faisait sentir.

Hermione mangeait tranquillement son corned-beef quand elle releva la tête pour observer la salle : à la table des enseignants, Binns semblait ennuyer le professeur Sinistra, tandis que Trelawney et McGonnagall avaient une discussion animée. Le professeur Flitwick écoutait avec intérêt le directeur débâtre avec Snape d'un article paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier le matin-même. Du côté des élèves, la table des Gryffondors était sans conteste la plus bruyante. Si elle avait vraiment été à cheval sur le règlement et son rôle de préfète, Hermione Granger aurait réclamé un peu plus de calme. Mais si elle le faisait, on la prendrait pour une rabat-joie, et de toute façon, en ce moment, elle n'était pas vraiment bien placée pour montrer l'exemple du comportement parfait d'un bon élève.

A la fin du repas, Hermione prétexta une ronde des préfets pour aller à la volière. Elle avait pris soin d'emporter avec elle un morceau de parchemein, sa plume, et un peu d'encre. Elle rédigea alors un message à l'attention des jumeaux Weasley, leur demandant de lui faire parvenir au plus vite une dose de Polynectar, et ce sans poser de questions. Elle joignit aussi la somme de six Gallions, largement supérieure au prix du marché, dans le but d'acheter leur silence, et leur spécifia bien de lui envoyer le Polynectar dans un flacon de parfum, ainsi qu'ils l'indiquaient dans leurs brochures publicitaires.

Une fois cela fait, elle alla, comme prévu, exécuter sa ronde à travers le château, pour rentrer quelques heures plus tard, « bredouille » et fatiguée.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, la jeune fille attendait avec impatiente l'arrivée du courrier. Peut-être les frères Weasley avaient-ils dèjà traité sa commande, et qu'elle la recevrait ce matin-même. Mais elle ne reçu rien d'autre que la Gazette du Sorcier à laquelle elle s'était abonnée des années plus tôt. Elle prit donc quelques toasts et partit en compagnie de quelques uns des Gryffondors vers le parc, pour un petit déjeuner en plein air.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se rendit dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires de cours. Cependant, une chouette, la même que celle qu'elle avait utilisé la veille, l'attendait, un colis fixé à la patte gauche. Elle la laissa donc entrer, lui prodigua quelques caresses et détacha son lot. Avec celui-ci était jointe une lettre, écrite par « Fred, George, ou les deux ».

_« Chère Hermione,_

_C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous avons pris soin de ta commande. Enfin tu commences à vivre, en dépassant un peu les règles… On se plaît à croire que notre exemple à porté ses fruits, et que tu es moins la fille coincée que l'on a connu. » (Là, la préfète fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules : elle n'était pas coincée, juste réservée !)_

_« On espère que Harry et Ron vont bien, sans oublier Ginny, et profitent au maximum de ce relâchement._

_On voulait juste te dire qu'on ne t'en veux plus de nous avoir surveillé il y a deux ans : l'interdit est une très bonne publicité ! Merci beaucoup._

_En espérant bientôt recevoir de nouvelles commandes._

_Fred, George, ou les deux._

_P.S. : Avoue que tu vas te servir du Polynectar pour te transformer en Lavande et passer du bon temps avec notre idiot de frère ! (Ron, pas Percy ! Quoi que…)_

_P.S. bis : Si tu croyais nous acheter avec tes Gallions en trop, tu as réusssi… Mais c'est juste pour cette fois ! »_

Décidement, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais. Hermione relu sa lettre une dernière fois, et se demanda si elle était vraiment coincée. D'accord, elle n'avait pas souvent de petit-ami… jamais ; mais elle n'était pas coincée. Elle s'investissait juste au maximum dans ses études pour oublier qu'elle était seule. De plus, elle n'était pas laide ; elle pourrait même être jolie si elle prenait plus soin d'elle : au bal pendant sa quatrième année, elle s'était préparée des heures à l'avance et avait choisi sa tenue avec soin. Même Malfoy n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Quand elle eu achevé sa lecture et ses réflexions, la jeune fille déchira la lettre en petits morceaux et les fît disparaître. Elle regarda alors du côté du colis : dans un gros flacon de parfum moldu avait été versé une substance grumeleuse, sombre et nauséabonde. Elle reconnu bien-là du Polynectar, potion qu'elle avait elle-même préparé en seconde année. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'à se procurer le cheveu.

Il lui restait seulement dix minutes avant le début de ses cours, c'est pourquoi elle prit rapidement ses affaires, arrangea sa tenue, et descendit dans la salle commune où Ron et Harry l'attendaient. Ils se rendirent tous ensemble au cours d'Enchantements, durant lequel ils devraient mettre en pratique un sort qui leur permettrait d'écrire sans avoir à prendre la plume : une sorte de Plume à Papotte dirigée directement par la pensée…

C'est d'ailleurs pendant ces deux heures de cours qu'Hermione réussi à subtiliser le cheveu qui serait ajouté à la dose de Polynectar. En effet, l'agitation qui régnait toujours durant les cours du vieux professeur Flitwick lui avait permi d'approcher facilement son propriétaire, qu'elle avait bouscoulé mine de rien, et avait récupéré un de ses cheveux sur son épaule, grâce à l'électricité statique du haut de son uniforme. Elle avait vraiment pensé à tout… Une fois son « échantillon » mis en sécurité, la jeune préfète se consacra pleinement à l'exécution de son sortilège.

Elle assista ensuite à son cours de Runes Anciennes en compagnie de Draco Malfoy, qui lui aussi avait choisi cette option, et qui, d'après ce qu'Hermione avait comprit, se débrouillait très bien dans cette matière, tout comme elle. Le cours passa rapidement, et après le repas, elle, Ron, Harry et quelques autres se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui lui se déroula très lentement, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir enfin de la classe pour régler la « touche finale » de son plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Je tenais sincérement à tous vous remercier de me lire, et de laisser de si gentilles reviews. J'essaye d'y répondre à toutes, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ordinateur et avec ma boîte mail, et il se peut donc que certains d'entre vous n'aient pas reçu ma réponse; et j'en suis désolée.

Voilà, et c'est pati pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout!

* * *

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S) !**

Chapitre 4: Hermione Granger EST une fille…

Draco Malfoy trouvait ça bizarre. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il trouvait vraiment ça bizarre. Depuis quatre jours qu'il avait publiquement ridiculisé la préfète des Gryffondors, Hermione Granger, celle-ci n'avait rien tenté. Rien ! Même pas un petit croche-pied dans les couloirs bondés de l'école. Bien sûr, au début, elle avait été énervée, voire en rage ; mais après le cours de Potions du lendemain, rien ! Elle semblait comme d'habitude, sauf que, parfois elle souriait toute seule. Non, c'était décidément vraiment très bizarre ! Il s'était attendu à tout, il regardait partout autour de lui, au cas où elle surgirait de nulle part, armée ! Il s'était tenu sur ses gardes. Draco y avait vraiment réfléchit : normalement, et d'après la logique même, elle aurait déjà dû se venger. Les Gryffondors étaient bien connus pour foncer dans le tas.

oOo

Il faisait sombre, et froid. Et impossible d'identifier l'endroit. En fait, son seul souvenir, c'était une main à la poigne redoutable sur son bras au sortir de son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ; un éclair de lumière rouge, et puis le trou noir. Et maintenant, cette pièce, ou cette remise (?), où il était difficile de reconnaître ce qui l'entourait. Un faible bourdonnement parvenait à ses oreilles, surement la rumeur des conversations, ainsi que le bruit de pas des autres étudiants. Plus elle y pensait, et moins Pansy Parkinson ne comprenait pourquoi elle avait été attaquée, se trouvait désormais dans cet endroit sombre, privée de sa cravate vert et argent et de son badge de préfète de Serpentard.

oOo

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Hermione Granger était prête. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait tout planifié, jusqu'à l'enchaînement des moindres détails.

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin heureuse mais anxieuse, et aussi un peu coupable. Mais une partie de son cerveau culpabilisait de culpabiliser car elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle voulait cette vengeance, ne serait-ce que pour montrer à Draco Malfoy que dans la vie, rien ne reste impuni bien longtemps. Et normalement, il se souviendrait de la leçon...

C'est donc un peu nerveuse que la préfète des Gryffondors se rendit en cours de Métamorphose. Hermione essayait de se montrer la plus attentive possible, mais elle ne cessait de penser à ce qui allait se dérouler ; et le professeur McGonagall, qui lui en voulait toujours pour son écart de conduite de début de semaine, le lui fit remarquer en lui ôtant cinq points car elle n'avait pas pu répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Hermione avait ensuite double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En arrivant dans la classe, la jeune fille prit soin de se placer à proximité de Malfoy, tout en n'éveillant aucun soupçon. Alors que tous les élèves se préparaient ou s'entraînaient déjà à lancer le contre-sort du jour, elle s'empara de quelque chose dans son sac et le mit discrètement dans sa poche. Son action passa inaperçue aux yeux des autres, aussi elle s'entraîna avec Dean Thomas à bloquer différents maléfices.

Le cours finit, elle sortit ce qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche pour le glisser dans le sac de Draco Malfoy sans que personne ne la voit, ce qui ne fût pas chose aisée, et fit semblant d'avoir oublié quelque chose pour se diriger vers la salle où Pansy Parkinson parlait encore avec le professeur. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts, tous les élèves se dirigeaient à présents vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Dès que la Serpentard en franchit le pas de la porte, elle lui agrippa fermement le bras, et quand elle se retourna, elle lui lança un Stupéfix informulé. Elle devait faire vite, sinon son plan serait réduit à l'échec. Elle traina Pansy vers le premier placard à balais qu'elle trouva, lui enleva sa cravate, son badge, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas oublié son cheveu : ce n'était pas le moment de laisser un stupide détail gâcher tout le travail de préparation, d'élaboration, et d'organisation qu'elle avait fourni. Cependant, comme elle avait pris soin de l'apporter, tout allait bien… Elle cala la jeune fille contre un sot du mieux qu'elle pu (elle n'était pas inhumaine, et en plus, elle se vengeait juste de Malfoy !), et l'enferma avec un sortilège qu'elle seule pourrait désactiver.

Hermione courut ensuite aux toilettes, où elle s'enferma aussi. Elle s'empara du flacon de Polynectar, ajouta le cheveu de la jeune Serpentard qui gisait inconsciente plus loin et avala le breuvage en une fois. Elle ressentit instantanément la même sensation horrible qu'en Seconde Année et pria Merlin pour que cette fois son stratagème fonctionne. Après avoir repris ses sens, elle se dirigea vers le miroir le plus proche pour constater « l'étendue des dégâts ». Devant elle se tenait Pansy Parkinson, élève de Septième Année de Serpentard, Poudlard.

A partir de maintenant, il lui restait une heure…

oOo

- Draacooo !! Dracooo ! Attends moi !

Le sus-dénommé daigna enfin relever la tête, et se retourna avec désinvolture, pour apercevoir Pansy Parkinson courir et s'arrêter près de lui. Celle-ci était toute essoufflée, les joues rouges, son uniforme était négligé à cause de sa course, et quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa haute queue de cheval.

Draco et ses amis reprirent leur chemin vers la Grande Salle, et la préfète se plaça derrière lui. Délicatement, elle entrouvrit le sac du jeune homme pour laisser dépasser un morceau de tissu rouge sang : le fameux soutien-gorge de Lavande Brown. Celui-ci pendait maintenant du sac de Draco Malfoy, qui ne s'était rendu-compte de rien, et se dirigeait avec ses camarades dans les couloirs pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, aussi la jeune fille attendit-elle qu'ils soient rendus dans le Hall bondé pour mettre son plan à exécution.

De sa voix aigue qu'elle avait pris tant de soin à travailler, la préfète stoppa le jeune Malfoy, puis lui demanda ce que faisait un soutien-gorge qui ne lui appartenait pas dans son sac de cours, tout en essayant d'attirer le plus d'attention possible sur leur petit groupe. Curieusement, à la notion même d'un soutien-gorge, le Hall rempli d'adolescents devint tout de suite plus calme, et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore conscients de la conversation peu commune qui allait se dérouler recevaient des regards noirs et des coups de coudes de la part de leurs camarades trop curieux car ils les empêchaient d'écouter attentivement. Le temps semblait s'être subitement arrêté, comme si ce qui allait se dérouler l'intéressait lui aussi.

Draco ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était le centre de l'attention de tous, et apparemment, ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu le mot soutien-gorge ou s'il l'avait simplement rêvé. Dans tous les cas, l'affaire allait se solder très vite, car il n'était ni assez imprudent pour se faire prendre avec le soutien-gorge d'une de ses conquêtes, ni obsédé au point de les apporter avec lui en cours. Même s'il était très intéressé par la chose : après tout, lui aussi était un adolescent normalement constitué avec les hormones en folie !

Alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, dans l'attente d'une des célèbres colères du préfet, le jeune homme se retourna calmement vers son homologue féminin, mais perdit un peu confiance en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à une question pareille. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre que c'était le sien, car tout le monde savait, et elle aussi, que Pansy ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. L'éloquence du grand Malfoy en prit en coup quand tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fût un :

- Hein ?

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour gagner du temps. Quand à elle, si elle n'avait pas eu à jouer le rôle de sa petite amie trompée, Hermione aurait sûrement éclaté de rire devant cette réplique digne de ses acolytes habituels. Elle réussit cependant à masquer son contentement par une grimace, ce qui ne devait pas changer grand-chose puisqu'elle affichait sur le visage de Pansy.

- Draco, à qui appartient le soutien-gorge qui dépasse de ton sac ? Demanda-t'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, et son pied droit tapant le rythme de son impatiente grandissante.

Le préfet la regarda d'un air de totale incompréhension, et se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée. Les plus jeunes élèves étaient situés aux premiers ranges, le regard avide, permettant ainsi aux plus âgés, et donc plus grands, de profiter du spectacle. Ceux-ci affichaient plus des moues moqueuses, à l'exception de la plupart des élèves de Serpentard. Eux aussi, comme Hermione, avaient suffisamment soupé de l'arrogance et du mépris du jeune Malfoy, et étaient impatients d'assister à ce petit revirement de situation, dont la responsable n'était personne d'autre que sa petite amie.

Il aperçut au loin quelques Gryffondors de Septième Année, et parmi eux Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, et Her… Ah non, mais où était Granger ? C'était la question que se posaient apparemment aussi ses deux amis, malgré le sourire plaqué sur leur visage. Finalement, il avait un peu pitié d'elle : après l'incident du Mardi précédent où il l'avait ridiculisée devant tout le monde et où même les élèves de sa propre maison s'étaient moqués d'elle, la préfète aurait été une des seules à mériter de le voir à son tour se faire humilier, et par une élève de sa maison, et également petite amie officielle. Malheureusement pour elle, elle allait rater cet événement.

- J'attends toujours… Tu es vraiment lâche à ce point ou c'est encore une de tes ruses ? Mais je te préviens Draco, cette fois-ci, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Réponds moi maintenant : à qui est ce soutien-gorge ridicule ?

A cet instant, on entendit une petite exclamation : Lavande Brown était outrée. Du peu qu'elle pouvait voir, elle le trouvait très joli, il ressemblait un peu à un des siens, son préféré qui plus est.

De son côté, Draco était sidéré : jamais Pansy ne lui avait parlé de cette manière. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Si, en fait, finalement, elle avait une raison valable : elle venait d'apprendre, preuve à l'appui, qu'elle n'était pas la seule « femme » de sa vie. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir été discret… Il avait sûrement dû se faire prendre ne flagrant délit, ou alors c'était une ridicule histoire de jalousie féminine : une des autres filles qu'il fréquentait avait dû en avoir assez d'être seulement « l'autre », et avait voulu se débarrasser de Pansy en la dégoûtant. Il ne voyait que ces deux possibilités.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la préfète, la fixant attentivement. Elle semblait sûre d'elle, ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination farouche, et sa bouche était froncée dans une expression de colère. Son pied tapait toujours le sol, plus rapidement cependant. La jeune fille le regarda alors dans les yeux, lui intimant de répondre immédiatement.

- Euh… Pansy… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire ; tout le monde nous regarde… On pourra en parler une autre fois, non ? Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours, et nous n'avons toujours pas mangé. Peut être que c'est la faim qui te fait agir comme ça… Allez, viens, moi aussi j'ai faim. Tenta-t'il.

Apparemment, il croyait qu'en essayant de paraître aimable et attentif, il arriverait à ses fins. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fût pas le cas.

- Malfoy, j'en ai assez entendu. Et tu ne partiras pas comme ça ! En plus d'être lâche, infidèle, et j'en passe, tu es un idiot, et le mot est faible. Tu crois peut être que je te fais une scène devant tout le monde pour que tu t'en sortes avec une excuse comme celle-là et en me faisant passer pour une imbécile ! J'en ai plus qu'assez Malfoy, et tu vas me le payer…

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais alors que tout le monde les fixait, quelques professeurs se frayant un passage à travers la foule compacte d'élèves, se demandant pourquoi il y avait si peu de monde dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Avant que Malfoy n'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, la jeune fille avait déjà saisi sa baguette et prononçait un sortilège.

Draco eu juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux en grand avant de se retrouver transformé en l'animal qu'il abhorrait : la fouine !

La préfète rangea calmement sa baguette sous les applaudissements des élèves, et c'est ce moment là précis que choisi le professeur McGonagall pour faire son apparition. Elle avisa rapidement l'animal, puis Pansy, et parut plus surprise qu'en colère.

- Miss Parkinson, vous êtes dans une école, il est interdit de faire justice soi-même. Je retire donc vingt points à votre maison et je vous donne une retenue de deux heures pour votre comportement indigne d'une préfète. Cependant, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez parfaitement accompli votre métamorphose, qui est d'un niveau largement supérieur à celui que aviez en cours ! Je vais vous donner une chance de vous rattraper : si vous parvenez à rendre sa forme originelle à Mr Malfoy, je vous donnerai les points que vous venez de perdre et réduirai votre retenue à une heure.

La vieille enseignante était dubitative, mais curieuse de voir son élève exécuter un sortilège si complexe.

Pendant toute la durée de l'intervention de son professeur, Draco Malfoy, enfin, plutôt la fouine qu'il était, n'avait cessé d'émettre des couinements plaintifs et de remuer en tous sens. Cette fois-ci, il faisait des bonds tout seul, sans l'aide du professeur Maugrey.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Pansy n'avait pas pu lui faire ça : elle l'adorait, littéralement. D'accord, elle était en colère ; admettons ! Mais elle n'aurait jamais été capable de pratiquer une métamorphose humaine : ses notes dans cette matière étaient catastrophiques. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais obtenu une meilleure note que D en Métamorphose, et encore, cette année, elle en avait arrêté l'apprentissage. Comment, alors, par Merlin, avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

McGonagall continuait toujours à fixer la préfète avec intensité. La jeune fille se concentra en fronçant les sourcils, tendit sa baguette vers Malfoy et lança le sortilège.

Alors que le Hall toujours rempli d'élèves explosait de rire et crépitait d'applaudissements, le professeur se retourna vers la préfète et la fixa sévèrement.

- Miss Parkinson, je vous avais demandé de retransformer Mr Malfoy en Mr Malfoy. Pas de le colorer dans cette teinte immonde !

En entendant ça, Draco, qui n'avait (encore une fois) pas compris ce qu'il se passait, essaya de tendre sa patte devant lui. Les couinements redoublèrent alors, devenant plus aigus encore, et il se mit à sautiller dans toutes les directions.

- Je suis désolée de vous informer, Miss Parkinson, que vous écopez de deux heures de retenue. Vous passerez me voir dans mon bureau pour de plus amples explications. Quand à vous, Mr Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez bien pu faire encore pour que votre camarade réagisse de la sorte…

Sur-ce, la vieille professeur lança le contre-sort qui re-métamorphosa Malfoy en jeune homme. Mais même comme ça, il n'était pas vraiment à son avantage. En effet, tous ses poils, du moins ceux apparents, étaient colorés en vert fluorescent.

Les élèves autour de lui étaient toujours en train de rire, et discutaient avec animation, imitant et se refaisant le récit de son humiliation ; même McGonagall avait du mal à réprimer le sourire le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres fines. Aussi ne se fit-il pas prier pour saisir son sac, laissant par la même occasion tomber le soutien-gorge, et couru le plus vite possible vers son dortoir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi ridicule. C'était sûrement d'ailleurs pour cela que la professeur de Métamorphose ne lui retira pas de points car il avait oublié de la remercier.

Hermione s'éclipsa elle aussi rapidement, après s'être excusée auprès du professeur. Elle devait faire vite, les effets du Polynectar allaient bientôt se dissiper, et elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque de se faire prendre alors qu'elle avait enfin accompli sa vengeance.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes le temps de sa transformation, remit son badge et sa cravate, et se dirigea vers le placard où elle avait enfermée la Serpentard.

En arrivant devant la porte, elle entendit des bruits sourds à l'intérieur. Dégainant sa baguette, elle ouvrit le placard pour trouver une Pansy Parkinson en piètre état. Elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré, ses vêtements étaient froissés et elle se tenait les poignés. Quand Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air totalement incrédule.

- Tu… Tu… Tu as réussi à l'ouvrir ? Comment as-tu fait ? Tu sais qui…

- Parkinson, calme toi. Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu t'es enfermée toute seule ? Demanda la préfète des

Gryffondors. T'étais pas au repas ?

- Je… Je me suis… euh, réveillée ici. Quelqu'un m'y a enfermée. Comment m'as-tu trouvée ?

- C'est le chemin vers la classe d'Arithmancie, et j'ai entendu des coups contre la porte. Bon, je suppose que tu devrais retourner ne cours, le repas est fini, ou rentrer dans ton dortoir.

Faisant mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose, la préfète se retourna, et ajouta :

Au fait, tu as raté quelque chose à midi, et McGonagall veut te voir dans son bureau.

Sur-ce, elle tourna les talons et se rendit en cours, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Arrivée dans sa salle commune, Pansy la trouva vide (après tout, c'était l'heure des cours), à l'exception de Draco. Celui-ci releva la tête quand il entendit des pas, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la jeune fille. Son visage se tordit en un rictus de colère mal contenue et il se leva pour être à la hauteur de son ancienne (petite) amie.

Les yeux de Pansy s'agrandirent quand elle remarqua l'état de Draco : il avait les cheveux et les sourcils verts, et semblait dans une colère incroyable.

- Euh… Ca va ? T'as pas l'air bien ? Demanda-t'elle, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Tu te moques de moi Pansy ? Parce que si c'est le cas, c'est très drôle. Tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé. Tu avais même une place de choix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et la jeune fille commençait à craindre pour sa sécurité.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Draco. Je n'étais pas au repas… En fait… euh, je me suis réveillée il y a une demi-heure dans un endroit sombre. Je me souviens juste que quelqu'un m'a attrapée et m'a Stupéfixée, enfin, je suppose : c'était un éclair rouge, et après… Après, Granger m'a trouvée dans un placard à balais et m'a dit d'aller en cours ou dans mon dortoir.

- Quoi ?!

- Quoi quoi ?

- C'est vrai tout ce que tu me dis là ? Pansy, c'est vrai ? Tu me le jures ?

- Euh, oui, je le jure. Mais pourquoi tu as les cheveux verts ?

- Attends ! Granger ! C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle n'a pas rajouté quelque chose ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Si ! Elle m'a dit que j'avais raté quelque chose à midi, et que McGonagall voulait me voir. Pourquoi ?

- La garce ! Oh, la garce ! Cette espèce de petite … garce !!

Draco avait le souffle coupé. Elle avait osé ! Finalement, elle s'était vengée. C'était évident maintenant. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'elle n'était pas avec les autres ? Et lui, il l'avait plaint ! Elle avait pris l'apparence de Pansy et l'avait ridiculisé, comme l'avait fait auparavant. C'était pour cela que « Pansy » lui avait tenu tête, pour ça qu'elle avait réussi sa métamorphose, pour ça qu'elle avait trouvé la vraie Pansy dans un placard. Parce qu'elle l'y avait enfermée. Elle avait tout prévu, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Saleté de garce !

oOo

Et oui, maintenant Draco avait compris quelque chose d'essentiel. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione Granger soit à Gryffondor, elle était et restait une fille…


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISES, SURPRISE(S)!**

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, cinquième du nom! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il valait le long retard... A ce propos, je suis vraiment désolée, et le pire est que je n'ai absolument aucune excuse... Je pourrais vous dire que je me suis fait enlevée par des Nargoles, si seulement j'étais sûre que vous me croyiez... Alors, c'est crédible?? ... Je m'en doutais un peu, pour tout vous dire..;

Bon, je vais (peut être un jour) vous laisser profiter du chapitre, mais avant, je voulais juste le dédier à Mina008, qui m'a aidé (un peu ), sauf pour la fin où j'avais besoin d'elle et qu'elle n'était pas là!!Si ça ne vous plait pas, c'est entièrement de sa faute!! Merci à toi Mina!! J'attends toujours tes fins heureuses...

Bonne lecture (enfin!!)

* * *

Chapitre 5: La revanche d'une blonde, version Malfoy

Il avait tout essayé, mais cela avait été en vain. S'il n'avait pas été Draco Malfoy, arrogant Serpentard ne jurant que par lui-même, il aurait admis qu'elle était forte; cependant, comme il était d'une mauvaise foi déconcertante, il n'osait même pas le penser. En même temps, le weekend allait s'achever dans quelques heures, et ses cheveux n'avaient pas encore recouvré leur blondeur naturelle dont il était si fier, mais viraient à présent lentement vers le vert pâle. Le nombre colossal de sortilèges et de potions qu'il avait appliqué dessus y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Il avait passé les deux derniers jours reclus dans sa chambre, n'en sortant même pas pour manger. Savoir que les gens se moquaient de lui était une chose, le voir en était une autre, et Draco Malfoy tenait autant à sa dignité (déjà bien écorchée) qu'à son égo. Ainsi, les deux jours durant, il était resté assis sur son lit, à maudire Hermione Granger et le reste du monde. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître de l'extérieur, seule Pansy Parkinson était autorisée à rendre visite au préfet. Quand il avait finalement compris le stratagème de la Gryffondor, il avait ordonnée à Pansy de n'écouter personne à part lui, et de ne pas prêter attention aux ragots qui circulaient. Il avait aussi réussi à convaincre la jeune fille de ne pas signaler son agression aux professeurs, même si cela équivalait à laisser la préfète de la maison Gryffondor en paix. Il s'occuperait d'elle plus tard.

Pansy, quant à elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, mais avait remarqué que son petit ami semblait très affecté. Il refusait de voir du monde, lui qui aimait être le centre de l'attention, et de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, et seule elle avait le droit d'y rentrer, du moment qu'elle continuait de lui obéir et de lui apporter ce qu'elle pouvait des repas auxquels il ne se rendait même pas. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, il marmonnait sans cesse des propos incohérents (ou en tout cas incohérents pour elle).

Seulement voilà, le weekend s'achevait bientôt, et Draco Malfoy n'était pas disposé à sortir et à retourner en cours. Il avait fui depuis le Vendredi soir, et maintenant, c'était fini... Le courage n'était pas le point fort des Serpentards... (Mais la ruse si!)

Hermione Granger, de son côté, avait, contre toute attente, passé un weekend maussade. Même si la soirée du Vendredi avait été assez agréable (l'ambiance dans la salle commune des Gryffondors était au beau fixe), elle avait angoissé tout le weekend. Et si jamais Pansy parlait à Malfoy (autant que ça la dérange de l'admettre, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre...), et si jamais il mettait les professeurs au courant, et si jamais on lui retirait son badge de préfète, et si jamais on la renvoyait, et si jamais... ? Il s'avéra finalement qu'elle était restée, elle aussi, cloitrée dans la tour des Gryffondors pour rien, et son humeur s'en été ressentie, surtout qu'il avait fait beau, chose rare au Royaume-Uni...

Tout au long de ces deux jours, Harry et Ron n'avaient eu de cesse de lui rejouer, inlassablement, la scène de l'humiliation de Malfoy, ajoutant au fur et à mesure des détails qu'elle savait inventés de toutes pièces, comme Pansy dévoilant sa poitrine pour montrer l'absence de soutien-gorge (Ron), ou saisissant la queue de la fouine et la faisant tourner au dessus de sa tête (Harry). Quelle imagination débordante!

Au début, elle s'était efforcée de rigoler avec les autres, et de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre sa déception de ne pas avoir assisté à ce moment « culte », mais après la huitième répétition en l'espace de trois heures, la préfète n'avait plus répondu que par hochements de tête successifs, qui par ailleurs étaient passés inaperçus. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle s'était rendue sans plus attendre dans sa chambre, et s'était allongée en vitesse sur ses couvertures. Sa journée avait été éprouvante: elle avait stressé, agi, stressé, stressé, un peu ri, stressé, et stressé encore... Hermione Granger était une stressée stressante, pour elle, mais aussi pour les autres... Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se releva à regrets et se dirigea vers sa petite salle d'eau attenante pour regarder dans sa trousse de toilette s'il ne lui restait pas quelques comprimés anti-douleur que sa mère, aussi stressante qu'elle, lui avait ordonné d'emporter avec elle à l'école, en cas de besoin. Elle avala deux pilules avec un verre d'eau, remerciant au fond d'elle sa mère d'être autant prévoyante qu'agaçante. Elle retourna se coucher, pour dormir cette fois, et sa nuit fut peuplée d'horribles cauchemars incluant Draco Malfoy et toutes les façons les plus retorses qu'il utiliserait pour se venger d'elle... Et c'est exactement de la même manière que se déroula le weekend d'Hermione Granger.

Au matin du Lundi, la jeune préfète des Gryffondors avait d'énormes cernes, et n'était pas vraiment d'attaque pour revoir ses homologues de Serpentard. A vrai dire, c'était réciproque du côté de Draco Malfoy, qui avait peur d'être à jamais traumatisé par les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal: c'était son premier cours de la matinée, et il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'ironie de la chose...

Ils se dirigèrent, tous deux de leur côté, vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Hermione accompagnée de Harry et des deux Weasley. L'ambiance était décontractée dans la salle, et celle-ci était peu remplie, tous les élèves n'étant pas encore descendus.

Malfoy, Pansy accrochée à son bras, était tendu: il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents autour de lui, et grimaçait au moindre mot plus haut que l'autre. Quand Hermione s'en aperçu, elle en fut presque désolée pour lui, puis se rappelant sa propre humiliation, constata que la leçon était bien retenue du côté de Malfoy. Elle retourna ensuite à son petit-déjeuner, ne souhaitant pas attirer les regards sur elle: en effet, il était assez inhabituel qu'un élève de Gryffondor, quel qu'il soit, fixe le préfet des Serpentards autrement qu'avec un regard de haine ou de dégoût.

C'est donc d'un pas morne que tous deux se dirigèrent la salle de classe, et si Hermione jetait des regards fréquents dans la direction du jeune homme, Draco lui ne levait pas les yeux du sol, percutant ainsi le vieux professeur Flitwick dont la salle de cours était voisine de celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Une fois tous les élèves entrés dans la pièce, le professeur énonça les consignes et forma les groupes de travail. Harry fut placé avec Parvati, tandis que Ron écopait de Justin Finch-Fletchey, et Hermione travailla encore une fois avec son camarade de Gryffondor: Dean Thomas. Ces deux-là s'entendaient bien, et Hermione trouvait Dean drôle et intelligent. Pour tout avouer, elle avait même un petit faible pour lui, mais jamais elle ne tenterait quelque chose: elle n'était pas suffisamment sûre que ça en vaille la peine pour risquer une seconde humiliation...

Heureusement pour Draco Malfoy et à la déception des autres élèves, le cours se déroula sans aucun incident. Comme à son habitude, le professeur leur assigna une montagne d'exercices pratiques, afin de préparer le cours prochain du Vendredi.

Le cours suivant était celui de Potions et le professeur Snape leur avait concocté en vue des Aspics approchants un programme de préparation de niveau très élevé. Aussi il se déroula silencieusement, et l'ambiance qui régnait était tendue, tous les élèves étant concentrés à leur maximum pour fabriquer la potion du jour. A la fin des deux heures de ce cours éprouvant, les élèves se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste, afin d'aller prendre leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Si lui n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, Hermione, elle, devait se rendre en classe de Botanique à 14h00. De toute façon, ça lui laisserait le temps de faire ses devoirs pour les jours à venir: il ne pourrait pas les faire le soir même à cause de ses obligations de préfet. Et par la même occasion, il pourrait réfléchir à son plan de vengeance envers la préfète des Gryffondors. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la surprenne...

Alors, il s'était interrogé: qu'est-ce qui faisait peur? Pour lui, c'était simple. La mort était sa phobie; mais il ne pouvait pas tuer la Gryffondor pour avoir la satisfaction de la voir hurler comme la dernière fois. De plus, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'elle partageait la même peur que lui, le noble Draco Malfoy, Serpentard jusqu'aux bouts des ongles et atrocement peureux. Sa seconde peur était la vieillesse: il ne supportait pas l'idée de finir incapable de se débrouiller seul, sénile, sans parler de la décrépitude de son atout majeur: son aristocratique beauté. Du coup, il souhaiterait presque mourir jeune, mais cela reviendrait à disparaître bientôt, et ça lui faisait peur aussi... Parfois, il se demandait si les gens savaient qu'il était fou...

« Qu'est-ce qui faisait peur? Mais de quoi pouvait-elle donc avoir peur? » C'est en mettant le point final à sa dissertation de Runes Anciennes que le préfet des Serpentards eu sa réponse. Et il s'occuperait des détails pendant sa ronde du soir...

Le lendemain, toute l'école assista, surprise, à la métamorphose du Draco Malfoy peu avenant (soit, encore moins avenant...) des derniers jours en un jeune homme dynamique et souriant (certes, son sourire était toujours narquois...).

Hermione Granger s'inquiétait: elle sentait bien que ce revirement de situation n'allait pas lui être favorable: « pourquoi cet idiot de Serpentard serait-il soudain de meilleure humeur? » Cela ne présageait rien de bon, et encore moins pour elle..

En sortant de son cours d'Enchantements, Draco Malfoy annonça à ses mais qu'il avait quelque chose à régler, et leur demanda de le laisser seul. Alors que ceux-ci le quittaient, Malfoy se mit en quête de la préfète des Gryffondors: il avait une surprise pour elle...

Il la trouva au détour du couloir qui menait à la classe de Métamorphose, et elle n'était exceptionnellement pas accompagnée de ses amis, sûrement partis à la recherche d'un nouveau règlement à enfreindre... Toujours est-il que c'était pour lui le moment idéal d'agir.

Il porta la main à sa poche, laquelle contenait la solution à sa vengeance. Il se saisit de son « cadeau »: une fiole sombre, dans laquelle il avait réussi à faire rentrer ce qu'il avait tellement cherché pendant sa ronde le soir précédent. Il y avait d'ailleurs passé deux heures supplémentaires, mais il était sûr que cela en valait le coup!

Après un dernier coup d'œil, il interpella la jeune fille qui se retourna brusquement. Il jeta alors la fiole violemment, et se cacha rapidement derrière une tenture toute proche. Alors qu'Hermione était toujours en train de chercher qui l'avait appelée, et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle était seule dans le couloir, la fiole s'écrasa par terre, projetant des centaines des petits éclats de verre. Une sorte de brume sans consistance s'en échappa alors, pour se placer en face de la préfète interloquée. Celle-ci, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, était complètement tétanisée: devant elle s'élevait la silhouette imposante de Lord Voldemort. Son visage émacié était d'une pâleur extrême, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux rouges d'une manière plus frappante encore. Sa bouche se tordait dans un rictus sadique, et ses narines, deux fentes en fait, étaient dilatées.

De sa place, bien à l'abri derrière la tenture, le préfet des Serpentards faisait moins le fier... La vue de Lord Voldemort, même s'il savait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un Epouvantard, était loin de le réjouir autant qu'il l'avait prévu. Premièrement parce qu'il comptait sur le fait que la Gryffondor soit comme les autres jeunes filles de son âge, et qu'elle ait peur des araignées ou des serpents (ça, il pouvait gérer!); et deuxièmement parce que Voldemort était « l'incarnation » de ses peurs à lui. Cet « homme » aurait dû mourir il y a bien longtemps déjà; et d'ailleurs, techniquement, il était mort. Sans compter qu'il était assez barbare et avait « l'Avada Kedavra! » facile...

Draco Malfoy fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par les sanglots incontrôlés que la jeune fille laissait maintenant échapper. Celle-ci était tétanisée: pressée au maximum contre le mur le plus proche, son visage pâle totalement décomposé, ses traits exprimaient on ne peut mieux sa peur-panique devant le sorcier qui s'avançait vers elle à pas lents et mesurés.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, le sosie de Lord Voldemort dégaina lentement et avec une délectation certaine sa baguette.

Dans un soudain éclair de lucidité, Hermione comprit, et en se maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, que le Lord Voldemort face à elle ne pouvait être le vrai sorcier. Et ce pour de raisons très simples.

La première était qu'il était apparu tout à coup, sortant de nulle part. A moins qu'il se soit caché dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour faire peur aux élèves, et elle avait de sérieux doutes: en effet, il avait certainement mieux à faire de son temps..., ce n'était pas lui. L'autre solution était qu'il avait transplané à cet endroit, et, comme tout le monde le sait, il est _impossible_ de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école: tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » ou d'écouter Hermione Granger le savent.

L'autre raison résidait dans le fait qu'avant de se retrouver face à l'être qu'elle craignait le plus au monde, elle avait été interpellée. Elle n'était donc plus seule dans le couloir. A cela venait s'ajouter une autre donnée: elle avait humilié Draco Malfoy publiquement moins d'une semaine auparavant, et les Serpentards étaient réputés pour être revanchards...

Donc, si elle ne se trompait pas, celui-ci était quelque part à côté, en train d'apprécier sa réaction face à la petite surprise qu'il lui avait offerte. Pour sûr, elle allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moquait pas d'elle impunément...

Feignant d'être toujours effrayée, mais ayant eu un sursaut d'intelligence, la préfète se redressa, et chercha rapidement les cachettes où Malfoy serait susceptible de s'être dissimulé (la seule possibilité était une tenture proche, et, en regardant plus attentivement, elle aperçu un pied en dépasser). Elle reporta alors son regard vers l'Epouvantard, et leva sa baguette dans sa direction.

D'une voix qu'elle voulait tremblante, elle lança l'incantation:

- Ridikulus!

Dans un bruit saugrenu, Lord Voldemort disparut derrière un nuage de fumée, pour laisser place à un Draco Malfoy en tenue de danse classique moldue, essayant par tous les moyens possibles de rabattre le tutu sur ses jambes galbées par d'affreux collants roses.

La préfète ne put alors retenir un éclat de rire, qui fit ainsi disparaître la vision comique. Derrière la tenture, le Serpentard bouillait de rage: elle l'avait repéré, et lui avait montré ce qu'elle savait faire. Décidément, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aurait plus le dessus dans cette affaire, et surtout, qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas commencer ce petit jeu avec elle. Merlin seul savait comment tout cela allait se terminer...

Et voilà, le chapitre est déjà fini!! Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire votre part du travail (je plaisante!!, même si j'adore vos reviews!! (subtilité, quand tu nous tiens...))

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes (plutôt toutes je crois...), et j'attends vos commentaires!!

Ed'


End file.
